Never Thought
by Bellice4ever95
Summary: Scarlette Evans is Bella's cousin. She moves in with Bella and Charlie after her parents die. She ends up finding love in the one place she never thought she would. (Bella Is NOT human, neither is Charlie or Scarlette)
1. Prologue

A/N: In this story Bella is very OOC and so are most of the Twilight characters. I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I do however own Scarlette and any other OC's that may show up. I also own the plot. Also this is the first story that I have published. While have written many others this is the first Fanfiction that i have written.

I never thought that I would fall in love with her. We are total opposites. She is ice and I am fire. Our species are natural enemies yet we can't hate each other. I never thought I'd fall in love with my cousin Bella's best friend. I never thought I'd fall in love with a Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1

**ScarPOV**

Today is the day that I move in with my Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. Charlie offered to take me in after my mom died. Of course I said yes right away. Charlie is my favorite uncle and Bella is like a sister to me. They both know that I'm not human but that's because they aren't either. All three of us are werecats.

I'm so sorry it seems that I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Scarlette Evans. I'm 18, I have sky blue hair that I keep styled in a faux hawk, my eyes are grey/blue, I'm exactly 6', and I'm gay. I will be attending Forks High with my cousin, her girlfriend, and her girlfriends family. At the moment I'm currently getting off the plane in Seattle. After grabbing my bags I start to look for Charlie and Bella. When I finally spot them I can see that they are still looking for me. I would try to sneak up on them but they would hear me easily. I decide to just walk over to them. They finally see me when I'm 3 feet away and Bella squeals and tackles me to the ground in the fiercest hug ever. Charlie just looks at as smiling and shaking his head.

"Did THE Bella Swan just squeal?" I ask her teasingly.

"Shut up, I haven't seen my favorite cousin in 8 years. Forgive me for being a little excited" She says with much enthusiasm.

"Come on girls, we have to get home." I hear Charlie say behind us.

In all the tackling I forgot to give Charlie a hug. So, that's exactly what I do. As soon as I pull away I see my uncle blushing. Somethings will never change.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own twilight or it's characters. The only things I own are Scarlette and the plot.**

* * *

**Scarpov**

I woke up to someone banging on my door. After looking at my alarm clock I guessed it was Bella to wake me up for school. Can't be late on my first day now can I. (Note my sarcasm.) I was just about to turn over and go back to sleep when something hit my stomach. Looking down I noticed a set of keys on my lap. I looked at Bella with a confused expression and she just smirked at me. I knew that smirk. It was her I-know-how-you-are-about-to-freak-out look. After she left I hurriedly got dressed and made my way downstairs. When I saw that Charlie wasn't there I was about to ask where he was, but then I remembered that he was Chief of Police and had to be in early. I walked into the kitchen to find just about every type of breakfast food I loved on the table. I heard Bella chuckle and I'm pretty sure it was because I was drooling.

After devouring half of the food I got my bag for school and walked out the door. Now you have to understand that I am not the least bit girly so if anyone asks I will deny this ever happened, but when I saw what was in the driveway I fucking squealed like a 15 year old girl getting asked out by her crush. There in the driveway was a beautiful black and green ducati monster 696 that said SHEGO on the tail pipe and gas tank. After my mini freak out I hoped on my bike and headed towards Forks High. It was a short drive and when I arrived I pulled in next to a badass looking yellow porsche. Bella pulled in a few minutes later next to me smirking a little bit. I was about to ask why when she was tackled to the ground by someone with beautiful blonde hair.

"Morning Bella." Mystery chick said.

"Good morning Rose." Bella said with a slight chuckle.

"So this is the famous Rosalie that has captured my cousins heart." I say eyeing the blonde.

She was gorgeous. Beautiful blonde locks that fell in waves to her ass, wonderfully honey colored eyes and a very beautiful smile. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey top and black high heels. After looking at Bella I can see that they decided to sort of match. Bella was wearing her favorite pair of grey cargo pants, a black t-shirt and her favorite pair of black and grey high top Nikes.

"You must be Scarlette. Bella has told me much about you." Rosalie says with a smile.

"All good things I hope. I see that my cousin was not exaggerating about your beauty." I say then bow slightly and give her hand a quick kiss.

"That would be why Scarlette was such a lady killer in New York. She always was very chivalries." Bella says while glaring at me slightly.

"You know I would never steal your girlfriend Bellsy-bug." I say with slight teasing.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that again after last time." Bella says with a blush covering her cheeks.

Right as I'm about to reply the bell rings. After Bella kisses her girl goodbye we head to class. Charlie made sure I had all my classes with Bella just incase something happened and we needed to leave. It was nice to know that Charlie cared that much. After walking into class I handed the teacher my slip and he signed it then told me to sit next to Bella. After taking my seat class started. I thought that I should let Bells know exactly how I felt about her dating a vampire. (Yes, I knew she was a vampire. I was able to tell the second I saw her eyes.)

"I can't believe you're dating a vampire." I said to quietly for humans to hear.

"She's not just my girlfriend she's my imprint. You know how powerful that bond is. You may not have imprinted yet but you will and you will understand that it's the best thing ever." Bella said to me.

"She's still a vamp Bella. You know that I have a thing with vampires because they killed my mom." I say a little sadly.

"I know Scar. I wish I could've been there to stop you from having to see that." Bella tells me sincerely.

After we were done talking I just stared out the window. The memories of that night flashing before my eyes. I was so lost in thought that the bell ringing made me jump. I packed my stuff up and left with Bella to our next class. Our next class was English. English is one of my favorite subjects. The other one is p.e. Once we got to class the most amazing scent hit my nose. It was like that fresh earthy smell after it rained with just a hint of the ocean. I looked for the owner of this wonderful scent. When I finally found her I almost growled. She was a vampire, probably one of Rosalie's siblings. She must have noticed my scent because she looked up at me. When I looked into her eyes it was like everything that held me to the Earth didn't matter anymore. Charlie and Bella suddenly took a back seat to the girl across the class room. Once I realized what happened I whimpered quietly. Bella must have heard me because her head whipped around to look at me. When she saw the look on my face she looked over to the pixie like vampire. She must have figured out what happened because she was dragging me out the door.

"Don't just sit there Alice. Come out here and meet my cousin." Bella said.

She must have been talking to the pixie because not a second later she was outside with us. After getting over my shock of imprinting on shorty I got my ability to speak back.

"Hello I am Scarlette Evans." I said while bowing slightly.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She said giggling a little. "Care to tell me what happened inside?" She asked.

I turned to Bella and glared. She just shook her head and said she was going back inside to let the school know we were going home until lunch.

"Walk with me?" I asked slightly nervous about what will happen. She nodded her head and we walked into the forest surrounding the school.

We continued walking in silence until we reached a small clearing. I jumped up and sat on one of the fallen trees. Alice just looked up at me and smiled. She then jumped up and sat down next to me. I decided to start the conversation with something easy.

"It's safe to say that neither of us are human." I said nonchalantly.

"Seems like it. Although I'm not sure what you are." Alice told me.

That shocked me a little. I thought they would know by now since they've known Bella for two years. Seems like Bella has some explaining to do. I'm going to bug her about it so much. It shocks me that she hasn't told them yet.

"We should probably fix that." I said with a small smirk.

She looked at me expectantly. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm a werecat."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger. How will Alice react to Scarlette being a werecat? Will she freak or will she be totally fine with? Find out in the next chapter of Never Thought.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own twilight. I only own the plot and oc's. It seems that my last chapter may have confused some people. Just to make it clear the Cullens know that Bella and Rosalie are dating. However, Bella has not told them that she is a werecat therefore they do not know that she has imprinted on Rose. Scarlette's shock came from the fact that Alice did not know that her, Charlie, and Bella are not human.**

* * *

**Scarpov**

Silence.

That's all there was. Just the sound of the animals in the forest and my heartbeat. I had no idea how Alice felt about this. Her face was blank. _Did I break her, _was the thought going through my head. When five minutes had gone by I started to get worried. I thought I had freaked her out and once the thought of my imprint not accepting me because of my cat a very loud whimper broke past my lips. Alice's head whipped up and her eyes were filled with worry. She seems to have realized how long she had just been sitting there and started to assure me that she wasn't freaking out.

"Oh no. Scarlette I am not freaking out. I was just trying to figure out if I could see you." At my confused look she giggled quietly and explained what she meant. "I can see the future. Subjectively of course, and there are a pack of shifters that I can't see. I was just wondering if it was the same with you." She explained.

"So... can you." I asked. It didn't surprise me that she had a gift. I know that certain vampires gain abilities when the are changed.

"Yes. It seems that you are having trouble on deciding on telling me something."

"How about you ask me questions about my species."

"Okay. Do you only shift during a full moon?"

"No, I can shift whenever I want to but I _have _to on the night of the full moon."

"Does it hurt when you shift?"

"It did the first time but not anymore."

"What kind of cat do you shift into?"

"I shift into a snow leopard, but I look different than a normal snow leopard."

"If you look different from a normal snow leopard what do you look like?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

She smiled at me before asking her next question.

"Do you imprint like the wolf shifters do?"

"I'm not going to lie that question caught me off guard a little bit. I didn't think you even knew about imprinting, but yes I do. How do you know about imprinting?"

"I'm close to some of the wolves from the reservation. I think you know a few of them. I mean Bella does and you guys seem really close so if you know her friends down there then you should know who I'm talking about."

Before I had the chance to respond the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. I really didn't want to go to class but I had to talk to Bella. I didn't even have the chance to walk away before Alice asked me one more question. This one a little more normal.

"What class do you have Scarlette?"

"Um I'm not entirely sure. Bella has my schedule, but I have all my classes with her so whatever she has is where I'm going."

"Then you have the mythology class with me."

"A mythology class. Really? Why would you be in a mythology class?"

"It was the only elective left that wasn't full and it's fun to talk to a humans that think it's all untrue"

We continued walking and finally made it to the class. We were a little late but Alice assured the teacher that I just got lost and she found me on the other side of the school. The teacher seemed to accept her reason without any doubts. I noticed that the two desks left open were in the back closest to the windows and next to Bells.

"I was getting worried about you two. I didn't think you would even come back Scar. I know how much you dislike school." Bella said to low for human ears.

"I would have skipped, but Alice practically dragged me here because we had the same class." I told her while teasing Alice at the same time.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at me. Bella looked between us and gave me a questioning look. I knew what she was trying to ask and I shook my head no.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think. Love it? Hate it? Not enough info on Scarlette and what she is? Review and let me know. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I will update as soon as I can**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**:** Thank you for all the follows and favorites. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my writing. I do not own twilight. I own the plot, Scarlette, and Skyler.**

* * *

**Scarpov**

After the last class of the day I told Bells I would see her at home. She was going to spend some time with Rosalie. After mythology I had p.e with Alice and Bella. Alice ended up giving me her number so I could text her. Once out of the school building I saw a group of people by my bike. I noticed that one of the guys was leaning on it. That made me growl. I got over to my bike as fast as I could while still trying to make it seem human. Once I got close enough I heard one of the guys say something that disturbed me and my cat.

"I bet it's that hot new girls bike." Blondie said.

At that I started to growl until I noticed someone very familiar walking towards the stupid blonde jock. I realized what was about to happen and just smirked. She knew I was watching her so she looked up at me and winked. Since I was next to a lamp post I just leaned against it to watch the show. A few seconds later Alice was next to me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just watching an old friend put on her show with that stupid blonde jock."

"That stupid blonde jock is Mike Newton."

"So that's the guy that kept bothering Bella last year?"

"Yep."

"Then he definitely deserves what's about to happen to him"

She was about to ask what when she got this faraway look in her eyes. She must be having a vision. When she came out of it she smirked as well. Before we could converse anymore I heard the all to familiar voice say those all to familiar words and it made me shift my eyes back to Newton.

"Hey dumb-ass, what do you think your doing?" She asked in a commanding tone with that slight edge of anger. Of course I knew it was just an act but poor Mike didn't.

"I was j-just w-wondering if t-this was the new g-girls bike." Newton stammered and I could see that she was happy about that fact but her features stayed in that area of anger and superiority.

"It is. Now get off of my sisters bike before I kick your ass."

Newton made the mistake of smirking at her in a very unafraid way then to go with that smirk said something you should never say to her.

"You're just a girl. I think being quarterback of the football team makes me more that able to kick your ass short stuff."

Now I know this because I'm related to her but no one else does so I will fill you in. You do _not_ call her short stuff. If you do you will be in a world of pain. She couldn't exactly use her full strength on him since he was human but she could leave him bruised and humiliated. Her entire demeanor changed in just a few seconds and the Newton boy had enough sense to be scared. When he still hadn't moved she grabbed his wrist and pulled him off my bike then twisted his arm behind his back and started to apply pressure. When I noticed she wasn't letting up I moved down towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately she relaxed and let the idiot go. Once he was free he ran off to get in his beat up Ford escort and left.

"Now Skyler, I know how much you hate when people call you that but that doesn't mean you can break their bones, especially if they are humans. Understand?"

"Yes mom."

She at least had the decency to look sheepish. After the last time I thought she had learned. I was broken out of my musings by a soft bell like voice.

"Mom?" Alice questioned me.

It was my turn to look sheepish. I scratched the back of my neck nervously before I said something.

"Come to my place and I will explain."

"Okay."

I turned to Skyler.

"Did you run here or did you drive?"

"I ran. I knew you would have a new bike and I wanted to spend time with you before I told you some good news."

That had my interest piqued. I got on my bike with Skyler following soon after. We took of towards home and were there in a few minutes. Upon arriving I noticed that Bella was home. Weird I thought she was going to be with Rose until dinner. Once Alice pulled up next to us my jaw dropped at the sight of her car. She was the owner of the yellow porsche that I had noticed that morning. After she got out of her car we went inside. Skyler saw Bella and tackled her to the floor in a giant bear hug.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think will happen in the next chapter and how do you think Alice and Rose will react to Scarlette having a kid? Review and let me know. If you have any suggestions please feel free to pm me. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own twilight. In this chapter more secrets are revealed and we get to hear Skylers good news. Link for a certain part of this chapter will be at the end.**

**Shadowcub: Your last review made me laugh. I appreciate the fact that you are enjoying this story. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my writing.**

* * *

**Scarpov**

Have you ever seen a giant get tackled to the floor by a really short person? If not let me tell you that it is the funniest thing ever. Seeing Bella, who is roughly 6 feet tall get tackled by Skyler (who is relatively short for a werecat by the way) is hilarious. Skyler is just above 5'1", has beautiful long silver hair, and eyes that are different colors. Her left eye is violet and her right is usually gold but at the moment it's a dull amber. She was wearing her favorite t-shirt that had a picture of a white tiger on it, a pair of white jeans, and her black and purple high top Adidas. When her and Bella finally got up off the floor I noticed Rosalie sitting on the couch talking on the phone. It was probably one of her siblings. Before anything could be said by one of the two werecats I decided to just get right to what we needed to talk about.

"I believe I owe Alice and Rose an explanation on who exactly Skyler is." Everyone in the room just nodded their heads.

"Right. Before I do though I should probably tell you old I am. I am 300 years old, I still look 18 because werecats stop aging after they first shift. Now I will tell you about Skyler. She is my daughter. I gave birth to her when I was 25. I have no idea who her father is and I don't plan on finding out anytime soon unless she wants to. Skyler is unique though. She is only half werecat. I will not tell you what else she is. If you want to know you can ask her. I refuse to tell her what she can and can't do unless it has something to do with keeping our existence a secret. She is free to live where she pleases but we usually stay in the same state as each other. I will do anything to protect her even if that means being as far away from her as possible. Any questions?" Alice was the first to ask.

"You say you don't know who the father is. Why is that?" That question made me tense up. Bella upon noticing this put her hand on my shoulder.

"That my dear Alice is a story for another time." She seemed to accept that answer and nodded her head.

"My question is for Skyler. If you're only half werecat what else are you?" Figures Rosalie would ask.

"I'm half vampire which is why my right eye is a dull amber at the moment. I haven't gone hunting in 2 weeks." I didn't think she would tell them after just meeting them. She must have been working on her gift with the Volturi.

"Then you must know the Volturi." Alice stated.

"Yes, we do. We are on good terms with them."

"There is no good terms with the Volturi." Rosalie sneered.

"There is if they know that you can wipe them out single handedly. I leave them alone and they leave me alone."

I didn't think it was possible to make a vampire speechless much less two of them. I looked to Skyler and Bella and saw that they were just a surprised as me at the speechless vamps. After a while I put my hand on Alice's shoulder and that seemed to snap her out of it. She looked up at me and there was something in her eyes but I couldn't place it. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. I noticed that the other three left and straightened up. I put on a charming smile, held out my hand a bowed slightly.

"Would you care to dance m'lady?" I said in a british accent.

"I would love to." She took my hand, stood up and curtsied.

Once she was up I put on the song from 'Another Cinderella Story'. She obviously knew what it was and started to dance the way Selena Gomez did. We ended up doing the whole dance exactly like the movie. After we finished she was giggling like crazy and I was quietly chuckling. When we finally stopped I could see that she wanted to ask a question.

"Go ahead and ask I know you want to."

"I'm just curious to know, do you like girls, guys, or both?"

"I like girls. I've known ever since I was young that guys just didn't do it for me, but it was frowned upon, even in my pride, if you imprinted on another woman you were banished. Some of my closest friends were banished because they had imprinted on women. I was banished from the pride as well when the elders found out I was pregnant with Skyler. They called her an abomination. After they said that my family left the pride."

"I can't believe you were banished for being pregnant with Skyler. That is not right."

I heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs and the next thing I know I have a face full of silver hair. A few seconds later I felt tears hit my shirt.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that mom?" Skyler asked.

"I never told you cause I didn't want you to feel responsible baby. I knew that if I told you, you would beat yourself up over it. I didn't want you to do that so I kept it from you. I was going to tell you after I found my imprint." I said to her in a low calming voice that only she would hear. I added on still to low for the others to hear. "I found her by the way. It's Alice, but I haven't told her yet. I was hoping you could help out your mama with that one because I want to do something special for her." I felt her nod her head and we released each other from our hug.

Alice and Bella were smiling like idiots and Rosalie had a small smile on her face with tears in her eyes that I knew would never fall. I looked back to my daughter and dried her tears. She gave me a soft smile that let me know she wasn't upset with me. Before anyone could say anything I felt a familiar presence in my head.

_'Dawn, what are you doing in Forks?' _

_'I came to see my best friends and goddaughter' _

_'How did you even know where we were'_

_'I always know where you are. Locator spell remember?'_

_'oh yeah'_

I looked at Bella and Skyler to see if Dawn let them know she was coming. They seemed clueless about it. I knew that she wanted to surprise them. Skyler looked at me curiously, but before I could say anything a figure appeared in the room in a swirl of white lights. I smiled at the fact that Dawn was showing off. She must have sensed that we had company. After she had fully appeared there was a very loud squeal and then a thud.

"Hey there kitty. Did you miss me?" Dawn asked the small werecat on top of her.

"Of course I did Dawnie. I haven't had anyone to play with." Skyler pouted.

It was at that exact moment that I remembered Sky never told us her good news.

"Sky-sky you never told us your good news."

"Oh right. I imprinted on a witch." I gave her a look that said did you imprint on Dawn. She shook her head no.

"Not the one I'm sitting on. Her name is Angela Weber."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the link for the dance scene watch?v=rlcG5OXEKHY. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Quetions or comments PM me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this chapter we meet Angela, the rest of the Cullen's, and the Denali's. The Cullens fiinally find out that Bella is a werecat.**

* * *

**Unknownpov**

I watched their little group of supernaturals. It was only a matter of time until Scarlette found out what was coming for her and her little pixie. Soon she will see that you make enemies and some of them will want revenge for what she did. I will take away everything she loves just like she did to me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Skypov**

It was silent for all of three seconds before I heard to squeals. One right next to my ear and one from the other side of the room. I looked behind me and saw Dawn with this goofy ass smile on her face. My mom looked like she wanted to question me about Angela. Bella looked super happy about it. Rose was smiling slightly. Alice looked like she was about to burst with happiness. Mom was about to say something but she didn't have the chance to as her, Bella, and I doubled over in pain clutching our sides. Mom, Dawn, Bella and I knew what this meant but the vamps didn't and they looked worried.

"What's going on? Are you three okay?" Alice asked.

"We are but someone from the pride isn't." Scarlette answered.

Before Alice or Rose could ask any other questions we got outside as quickly as possible. Once we were outside we shifted into our cat forms. Standing in place of my mother was a snow leopard that was 7 feet tall with white fur, but instead of black spots they were sky blue, and her eyes were a different color. Instead of being grey/blue they were a shining bright blue. Bella was a 6'10" clouded leopard with green eyes. Being the smallest in human form meant I was also the smallest in cat form. I stood at just barely 6 feet and I was a white tiger, my eyes stayed the same unlike other werecats. Before we were able to take off to help our injured pride mate Alice and Rosalie stopped us.

"What the hell Bella? Why didn't you tell us you were a fucking werecat?" Rosalie asked with a hurt expression.

"Why do your eyes change color when you shift?" Alice asked with a curious expression.

(**A/N: pride mind will be as followed. **_Bella __Skyler_ _**Scarlette**._)

_**We don't have time for this.**_

_What the hell do you want me to do? It's not like I can tell her that._

_Yes we can. We just need__ Dawn._

Once she heard her name Dawn came to stand next to me and told Alice and Rose that we had to go and that their questions would be answered later. They seemed to understand the importance of the situation because they nodded there heads.

"I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him to find and follow our scents so he can help whoever is injured." Alice said.

"Sounds good. I'm going to need to hop on somebody's back here. I can't run as fast as you five." Dawn said.

_Just get on my back you__ idiot._

"Alright grouchy pants. No need to call me names."

After she was on my back we took off towards our pride mate. I had no idea who it was but mom and Bella seemed to know. A few minutes later we were in a clearing where a red eyed vampire was standing over a black panther. The panthers side and stomach were completely slashed open and it wasn't healing properly. Mom took one look at the panther and let out the fiercest roar I had ever heard from her. The vampire seemed stunned and that was when I noticed the crest she was wearing. She was one of the Voturi guards. I believe her name is Lucy. Mom seemed to realize who it was because she shifted back to her human form. A big plus of being a werecat and not a shifter is that our clothes don't tear. She told Bella and I to stay in our cat forms and we nodded.

"What are you doing with one of my pride mates Lucy?" Mom asked the anger clear in her voice.

"I was checking to make sure she was okay. There was another vampire here and i disposed of her. I believe your dear cousin new her. Her name was Alexis." Lucy said in a calm but honest tone. The guard members knew better than to lie to my mother.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you even in Forks?"

"I am here to attend to some business for Aro."

It was then that I noticed the other Cullens had arrived. They seemed to be more concerned about the injured werecat than Lucy. I mean it makes sense since Carlisle is a doctor. Since I was still in cat form with Bella I got to know there names. Going left to right it was like this, the giant was Emmet, the honey blonde with scars was Jasper, I already knew Carlisle, next to him was his wife Esme, the boy with unruly bronze hair was Edward, and the last one was a girl slightly taller then Alice, her name was Willow. I could sense that Willow was only half vampire like myself but I couldn't figure out what else she was.

"I believe that I can deal with that now seeing that the Cullens are all here." At that statement I saw mom and Bella tense, then she continued. "Master Aro wants you to know that he will no longer interfere with your lives." Rosalie scoffed.

"Why is that?"

"He does not wish to have his head torn off by the fearsome Shashenka." She said with a little fear in her voice. Mom immediately stiffened after hearing that name.

"Go back to Volterra and tell Aro to never send any guards here unless I say so." Mom said in a low growl.

"As you wish Sashenka." Then she was gone.

After she left mom told me and Bella to shift back. We did and the rest of the Cullens were surprised to see Bella standing where the clouded leopard once had. The black panther had also shifted back to her human form and let out a pained groan. Carlisle and mom immediately went to check on her. I could have listened to what they were saying but I was more focused on Bella being stared at. I knew how much she hated it. Rosalie finally broke the silence.

"What the fuck Bella?! I'm so pissed at you for not telling me that you are a werecat. I mean we've been together for 2 years and you didn't even mention it."

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't know how to tell you and I promise I was because you mean everything to me. There's some stuff I need to tell you, but not here."

Rosalie sighed and nodded to Bella. They were going to take off but something mom said made Bella freeze. It was just a whisper but we all heard it. It was a name.

"Anabeth." Once that name left mom's lips Bella rushed over to her side.

"I thought she was still in the amazon." Bella whispered so quietly I could barely hear it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Scarpov**

Once Lucy had left I had the girls shift back. I saw that the Cullens were surprised to see Bella be one of the cats. Before I could say anything the other werecat groaned in pain. Carlisle and I rushed to her side immediately to help her. I faintly heard Bella get yelled at by Rose but I couldn't make out the words. The girl in front of me shocked me so much that I wasn't much help to Carlisle. Her name passed my lips in a whisper but it was enough to make Bella freeze and then rush over to us.

"Anabeth."

"I thought she was in the amazon." She whispered quietly and I could tell that those who were farther from us barely heard her.

A tear then slid down her cheek and I pulled her into a hug. Once she was in my arms she just let her tears fall and sobbed hard. I wanted to tell her that it would be okay, but I didn't know if it would be. I then noticed that there was something still stuck in Anabeth's side. It was a golden dagger.

"Carlisle, pull that dagger out of her side. She should start to heal after it is removed." He nodded and did so.

After seeing me flinch away from it he called Edward over and told him to dispose of it. Edward nodded, took the dagger, then took off towards the ocean.

"Anyone wanna tell me why I'm on the floor next to a vampire and why my sister is crying." A husky, but still feminine voice asked.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bella tells the Cullens the truth about herself, Scarlette reveals her painful past, Skyler brings Angela to meet her family, and you find out who Anabeth is.**

* * *

**Previously on Never**** Thought**

_"Anyone wanna tell me why I'm on the floor next to a vampire and why my sister is crying." A husky, but still feminine voice asked._

**Scarpov **

I chuckled. Seems like she's still the same old Anabeth. Anabeth is 5'11", has metallic blue hair that is just barely shorter than Skyler's, and has magenta eyes. I released Bella and stood up. The other three on the floor following my example started to rise. Anabeth much slower than the rest of us. If that dagger had been in her side any longer she would be seriously injured. Once she was up Bella pulled her into a gentle hug. It was a heart warming sight. They haven't seen each other for 150 years. Carlisle was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"I think we should move this somewhere that isn't so open. I believe we have to have an official meeting anyway." Carlisle nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Our house is not that far. It would be best to go there." I nodded my head to let him know I approved. Just as we were going to take off Anabeth said something.

"God dammit this was my favorite shirt. I wish I could kill the bitch that did this but Lucy already did."

It was then that I noticed what shirt it was. It was the shirt that me and my family had gotten her before all the bad stuff happened. It was a shirt that had a picture of a black panther and a lioness on it. Although now it had a huge hole on the left side were the lioness was.

"I can't believe you still had that."

"It was and always will be the best shirt I have gotten. I can just fix it later."

"Mom and Anabeth we need to get going to the Cullens house. I told Angela to meet us there."

"Then let's get moving. I want to meet the witch that my daughter imprinted on."

With that the Cullens started to run to their house with those of us that didn't know the way following. Us werecats had shifted back to our cat forms and Dawn was once again riding on my daughter. A few minutes later we stopped at the most beautiful mansion. It was white with floor to ceiling glass windows. I was able to tell that it was three stories. Me and the rest of my pride shifted back to our human selves and stood there with an awed expression, except Bella since she has been here before. We finally snapped out of our dazes when we heard a very loud squeal followed by giggling that I knew to be my daughter. Her imprint must have tackled her. Sure enough when I turned around I saw a girl that was at least 5'10", flowing pitch black hair, a russet complexion, shining green eyes and black thin rimmed glasses. I also noticed her necklace. It was a full moon with a raven in the center of it. She must be the newest member of the Corvi quoque solii. The leader of that particular coven was a dear friend and skilled healer that has saved me many times. Skyler seemed to notice that I was staring and told her imprint to get up so she could introduce everyone.

"Angela, this is my family. You already know my cousin Bella , standing next to her is my godmother Dawn, and in front of them is my mom Scarlette."

"Wait aren't you a senior at forks high?" Angela asked me.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm actually 18. Just like my daughter isn't actually 17." I told her.

"Do you mind if I use my affinity to figure out what you are?" She asked while hiding behind Sky slightly. She's shy, that's so cute but I'm positive Skyler will make her confident.

"Of course. You must be an aura reader." I stated.

"I am. This will only take a moment."

I felt her trying to push through my shield and I let it drop. Once she saw my aura she gasped lightly. I heard her asking me in my head if she could feel it. **She must also be able to tap into others auras.** I thought. I gave her my consent and felt her energy reach out and touch my aura. She then started to shake violently and the others were getting worried. I didn't start to worry until I saw her collapse to the ground. It happened so suddenly that Skyler didn't have time to catch her. In the next moment Bella and Dawn were by my side telling me to put my shield back up but I just shook my head because I knew it would cause her harm. I told her to get out before anything bad happened. She must have felt my desperation and I'm sure Jasper did as well. She immediately released my aura and her energy left my body. Once it was gone I threw my shield back up.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Angela. I will be sure to let your coven leader know that what happened was my fault." I apologized sincerely. My daughter was holding her imprint close to her body in a protective manner.

"It's fine Miss Evans. I knew what the risks were when I asked. How do you know my father?"

"Please call me Scarlette. Miss Evans makes me feel like an old lady. I met your father during the civil war. I was badly injured by a pack werewolves and he found and healed me. He has healed me many times since. I am surprised I did not notice the resemblance. You have Zane's eyes and you obviously have Jade's hair." At the mention of Jade she flinches and I fear the worst. "Jade is dead isn't she?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, she was murdered by a red eyed vampire name James. I will find him and I will kill him." She said with anger and hatred in her voice.

"I will not allow you to do this by yourself. My pride and I will back you up and help you track him. I have nothing but hatred for vampires that feed on innocent humans even after they have heard of a different diet."

"We will help as well Angela. James is very dangerous and has tried to harm this family in the past." Carlisle said.

"Now it is time we go inside and get the official meeting started." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

We went inside the Cullen mansion and went to what I'm assuming to be the family room. It was large and had a t.v, game systems, a couch, 2 love seats, and a coffee table. Upon seeing that there were not enough chairs Jasper and Edward went to grab some from the kitchen I guess. When they returned most of us were seated. I was surprised when Alice pushed me down onto one of the love seats and sat on my lap. I wasn't complaining about it but it was a surprise non the less.

"To start off I believe official introductions are in order." Bella started. I knew I made a good choice in my beta. "Let's start with the pride first. You all know me, even if you didn't know I was a werecat. The alpha would be Scarlette and Skyler is her daughter. Then there is Dawn. She's not a werecat but she is part of our pride. Finally there is Anabeth. She's my twin sister. "

Carlisle spoke for his family. "I am Carlisle the founder of this family. To my right is my wife Esme. To my left is my eldest Edward, next to him is Rosalie, behind her is Emmet, next to them is Jasper, and finally there is Willow. Edward and Alice are the only ones without a mate." I almost growled when he said Alice did not have a mate but then I remembered I hadn't told her I imprinted yet.

"I'm Angela and I'm here on behalf of my coven and also for my _Anima Couent._" I must say that I was impressed. Angela knew latin. That means she knows what her coven name means.

"Now let's get down to business. Carlisle if you or any member of your coven have questions feel free to ask. I find it easier to explain things with Q&A." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I'm going to let you come up with the questions. PM me with the questions you want answered and who you want to ask it. Feel free to review**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. School and life kind of got in the way. I do not own twilight SM does. Willow, Skyler, Scarlette, Dawn, Zane, and Kennedy are my characters. Jessika is an actual person that I have asked to use as a character. In this chapter we learn more about the bad guys.**

* * *

**Unknownpov **

I was standing by my window looking out over my castle gardens when someone knocked on my door.

"Enter."

"I'm sorry to disturb you my Queen, but we have a problem."

"I told you that you do not have to call me that Kennedy. You can call me by my real name. You are my mate after all."

"I'm sorry Jessika."

"It's alright. Now what is the problem?"

"The young ones mate is a witch."

"I do not see how that is a problem. We have dealt with witches before and we have our own witch that can keep her occupied while we execute my plan."

"She is not just any witch. She is Zane and Jade's daughter. The one that was prophesied to be your downfall. I do not want you to be harmed my love."

The mention of Zane and Jade made me tense. They were dear childhood friends. I always knew they would be together. That didn't stop me from fucking Jade though. After that Zane hated me and soon enough him and Jade moved away. I would visit Jade whenever I could and I usually seduced her. She was cheating on Zane for 6 years before he found out. He did nothing to her, but he used his magick on me and it left three scars that went from the top of my right shoulder to my left thigh. I would have done something to him but I did not want Jade to fear me. A few years later I got a letter from Jade saying she was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier for her. After that letter they stopped coming and I started to lose sight of the good in life. I turned to a life of killing for pleasure and I found Kennedy. We travelled the world and came across a prophecy. It said that there would be a ruler of the vampire world and she would overthrow the Volturi and take her rightful place, but only when the time was right. She was said to be a leader of light but her past made her embrace the dark. Her mate would find her and they would start creating a newborn army. Her downfall would be a young witch that was born from true love and she would be the embodiment of light. The witch would not discover her true power until she found her soul mate.

Honestly I thought all that crap was fake. Then I went to Volterra and Aro wanted me to be Queen and gave me his throne. I didn't exactly overthrow the Voturi but I did become ruler of the vampiric world. I soon met Scarlette and we became friends. She was my best friend and I didn't want her to leave. Then she betrayed me in the worst way. She was talking with her pride and said that she knew all of the secrets of the Volturi. After that I told Aro that he would get his throne back but only for show. I would be telling him what to do from my own castle in England. I have been out for vengeance and Scarlette's head ever since.


End file.
